


The Family: Sally's Favourite Aunt.

by flickawhip



Series: The Family [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Freckles finds another family member.RP Fic.





	The Family: Sally's Favourite Aunt.

Katrin had smiled to see Sally and Silvia relaxed. After Sarah had broken so clearly they had been tense, now Sarah had Freckles, they all did, and she liked seeing them smile, even Sarah. She had chosen to invite the girl back to her rooms, her voice light even as she pushed the door shut. 

"So, enjoying being a part of the family kiddo?"

"Yes I am, thank you."

Freckles said smiling and nodding. Katrin had smiled, stroking the girl's cheek. 

"Settling in okay?"

Freckles nodded.

"Yes thank you."

"Girls treating you okay?"

Freckles nodded.

"Very well, they are treating me very well thank you."

"That sounds familiar.... how many have tried it with you then?"

Freckles giggled.

"Errmmm most."

"You don't mind then?"

Freckles shook her head.

"No... I rather like it."

"Think you can handle another?"

Freckles smiled.

"Sure I can."

"Then... feel free to make a move...."

Freckles smiled and pulled her own T-Shirt up to reveal her perky breasts. Katrin had smiled, moving to cup and tease the girl's breasts gently. 

"Very very sexy."

Freckles mewed softly. 

"You like that, little one?"

Freckles mewed and nodded. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Katrin smiled and ran her hand lower. Freckles shivered. Katrin smiled, moving to tease her clit. Freckles mewed. Katrin soon pushed in and set a pace. Freckles mewled and soon came apart.


End file.
